


Gods Play Truth or Dare

by PJOlover159



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, There is still Grammar mistakes happen in this book. Read it if you dare.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOlover159/pseuds/PJOlover159
Summary: The Greek Gods get bored and they decide to play truth or dare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Zeus's POV**   


The Olympian Council Meetings are usually fun but for some reason, we got more mature and loyal ever since the Giant War. That is a good thing but sometimes it is boring. It has been around 4 years since the defeat of Gaea and I have had no demigods and I am happy about that. Maybe I can get Hera to trust me again by not cheating on her for the rest of eternity. Suddenly, I had an idea.   


"Let's play Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed.   


" Great idea!" everyone exclaimed.

**Poseidon:** I'll go first   


**Percy:** Zeus is king so he should go first   


**Zeus:** I agree so Hera dear, truth or dare?   


**Hera:** Dare   


**Zeus: [whispers in ear]** I dare you to slap Ares and scold him about his bloodshed ways   


**Hera: [faces Ares and yells]** Ares, you should be ashamed of your bloodshed ways and if you don't stop your currents ways, you will be grounded for 10 months. **[gets off** throne **and walk up to Ares and slaps him super hard]**   


**Ares: [whines** ] MOMMY?! You gave me a boo boo.   


_ All the other Olympians laugh at Ares while Ares is embarrassed. _

**Demeter: [Turns to Ares]** Ares, truth or dare?   


**Ares:** I'm not afraid of you, Demeter, so don't think of me as a coward to your dumb dares at all. I'll go with dare.   


**Demeter: [smiles evilly]** I dare you to let Artemis turn you into a deer and tell her hunters that they are to hunt you down for dinner. However, before they eat you, Artemis have to turn him back and have them beat them up in a torture room or whatever for an hour.   


_ All the others in the throne room are looking Demeter as if she were a monster except Artemis, who was smiling evilly as well. _   


**Artemis:**  I'll be back in 2 hours. I'll be hunting with my hunters as well.   


_ Artemis stands up and snaps her finger. Ares is turned into a deer in an instant. Then Artemis flashes out with Ares as a deer. _   


**Zeus and Hera:** That is just plain evil, sister. I know that Ares committed a crime but he should not have to be tortured! Please change the dare!   


**Demeter:** No, I won't have the dare changed! He has caused Winter and I's lives enough trouble! He should be taught a lesson so who better than Artemis and her hunters to teach him where his place is!   


 

_**~ 2 hours later ~** _

  
**Artemis: [flashes in with a bloody, whimpering grunting Ares and a bloody uniform with a big smile on her face]** That was so much fun. **[turns to Demeter]** My hunters wanted to tell you thank you for the dare you gave him, well technically my hunters and I, Aunt.   


_ All the gods looked at Artemis as if she were the enemy killing and torturing one of their own except Demeter and Athena since they knew how evil Artemis is when it comes to men or as she calls them boys. _   


**Demeter:** Tell them that they are welcome. I also want to thank you for teaching Ares a lesson for raping women.   


**Artemis:** Will do, Aunt Demeter!   


_ The gods, except Ares who was still whimpering and grunting in pain, are now looking at Artemis and Demeter as if they are twin angels of vengeance and evilness/darkness. Artemis and Demeter sees this and looks at each other with matching smirks that made them look like what the previously mentioned gods were thinking in their heads, twin angels of vengeance and evilness/darkness. _

**Ares: [turns to face Hades]** Uncle, truth or dare?   


**Hades:** If you think I am afraid of you and your dares, then you are sorely mistaken. I am the Lord of the Underworld, which is the closest domain to Tartarus. Oh, if you haven't figured it out, I choose dare because I am not a wimp like the rest of you. **[looks around with a proud expression while everyone else** have **a look of shock and disbelief on their faces]**   


**Percy: [gets out of shock]** Uncle, I am not a wimp! That is just offensive! I am sure the only wimp here is Ares since he still whines when Hera gives him a ***cough cough** "boo boo"    


_ Everyone else but Hades and Ares nods in agreement while Hades is laughing at Ares while Ares is looking at Percy with hatred and anger clear on his face. _   


**Hades: [laughing]** I guess you are right on that, nephew.   


**Ares: [mumbles]** Whatever. [says out loud] Your dare, dear Uncle, is to dress up in a monkey suit and be a clown for a day and tell your son, Nico, to be your ringmaster.   


**Hades: [gasps], then grumbles]** That is so uncalled for, Ares. You are the absolute worst nephew in the history of nephews.   


**Ares: [gives out an evil smile]** Well, it is revenge, dear Uncle. Now go and do your dare.

**Hades: [sighs]** Fine, I shall be back tomorrow and Ares, you shall fear the day that you come into my domain [shrugs] or near it at least.

_ Hades flashes out to where Nico was while flashing on a clown uniform. _

**_~ 1 day later ~_ **

_ All the Olympians and Nico flash in. Hades is still in his clown suit, wearing a face of horror, while Nico is still in his ringmaster suit, but unlike his father, he was sporting a smirk on his face. _

**Hades:** That was the worst dare EVER! It was torture. Nico, you are the cruelest son in the history of sons!

**Percy:** What happened to make you say that, oh super uncle of the dead who isn’t scared of anything?

**Hades:** Nico made us go near the entrance of Tartarus while juggling baby hellhound eggs! Oh, the horror! **[pause]** Wait! Was that sarcasm I heard?

_ Hades looks pointedly at Percy while everyone else laughs at how Hades looked when he said that. _

**Percy:** I guess, but whatever. Choose the next person, Uncle.

**Hades:** Alright. Truth or dare, Percy. Choose wisely.

**Percy:** Dare.

**Hades:** I dare you to take the goddess who looks the most beautiful out to breakfast.

**Percy: [gulps]** Oh, no. Uncle, you are mean!

**Aphrodite:** Let’s go, Percy dear. It’s already obvious that you think that I am the most beautiful. After all, I am the goddess of beauty.

_ Artemis grinds her teeth unconsciously and no one but Hades noticed. Hades smirked as he saw what Artemis did. _

**Percy:** Sorry, Aphro, but you aren’t the one that I think looks the most beautiful. [stands up from his throne and starts to walk across the room]

**Aphrodite:** Wait, you think Athena looks more beautiful than me!

_ Silence comes from Percy. _

**Percy: [as he stops in front of Artemis’s throne]** No, I think Artemis is. I don’t know why though. It must be because we were made for each other as the tide is being pushed and pulled by the moon. **[puts one hand behind him on the arch of his back and one hand for Artemis to take into her hands]** Lady Artemis, would you do me the honor of going for breakfast?

**Artemis: [stops grinding teeth and smiles shyly while reaching out to take Percy’s hand in one of her own]** I shall.

**Percy:** **[to Artemis]** Should we just rest for the rest of the day since it is already afternoon and the dare is to take you out for breakfast?

**Artemis: [to Percy]** Yes, I think that would be the best. **[thinks]** _ This will give me time to think about what I will wear to the date. _

**Percy: [to all who was present]** I think that we should continue this tomorrow. The dare is to take her to breakfast and it is already afternoon. This way, everyone can relax and I can plan what to do for the date and Artemis and I will wear for tomorrow. Is that okay with everyone?

Everyone excluding Percy and Artemis: Yeah, that is a good idea.

**Percy:** Since everyone agreed… **[grabs Artemis’ hand, startling her]** SEE YA! **[flashes out of the throne room with Artemis]**

Everyone except Ares and Dionysus: [facepalms, thinking]  _ He is such an idiot, grabbing Artemis like that without her permission… _

Poseidon silently prays to Chaos and the fates for Percy’s life, hoping Artemis does not hurt him too much.


	2. Percy and Artemis' Date

**WITH PERCY AND ARTEMIS**

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

**Percy** : [to Artemis] Should we just rest for the rest of the day since it is already afternoon and the dare is to take you out for breakfast?

**Artemis** : [to Percy] Yes, I think that would be the best. [thinks]  _ This will give me time to think about what I will wear to the date. _

**Percy** : [to all who was present] I think that we should continue this tomorrow. The dare is to take her to breakfast and it is already afternoon. This way, everyone can relax and I can plan what I want to do for the date and Artemis and I will wear for tomorrow. Is that okay with everyone?

Everyone excluding Percy and Artemis: Yeah, that is a good idea.

**Percy** : Since everyone agreed... [grabs Artemis' hand, startling her] SEE YA! [flashes out of the throne room with Artemis]

Everyone except Ares and Dionysus: [facepalms, thinking]  _ He is such an idiot, grabbing Artemis like that without her permission... _

Poseidon silently prays to Chaos and the Fates for Percy's life, hoping Artemis does not hurt him too much.

**WITH PERCY AND ARTEMIS**

_ Once Percy and Artemis reach Percy's desired destination... _

**Artemis** : [punches Percy] Why did you teleport us to the middle of nowhere?!

**Percy** : OW! That hurt, Arty, and this is not, as you said, "the middle of nowhere." Look around you and try to guess where we are.

**Artemis** : [looks around her and sees a familiar cave in the distance] You brought us to Delos? Why?

**Percy** : So you can get help on what to wear for our date tomorrow.

**Artemis** : From who? My mother is imprisoned elsewhere and my father still hasn't released the peaceful titans.

**Percy** : I know that Zeus still hasn't released the peaceful titans so I decided to do take matters into my own hands. [pushes Artemis towards the cave] Just go and see who I have enlisted during the time that I froze time to do.

**Artemis** : When did you freeze time to find someone to help me with finding an outfit for tomorrow?

**Percy** : After you agreed to go on a date with me.

**Artemis** : [turns around and hugs Percy for a brief moment] Thank you, Percy. Where are we going tomorrow for our date?

**Percy** : You're welcome, Artemis. Oh, and where we are going tomorrow is a surprise but the person I got to help you knows where we are going. [takes one of Artemis' hand and bows down to kiss it lightly] See you tomorrow, milady.

**Artemis** : [blushes] See you tomorrow, then, and thank you again!

_ Artemis turns around and runs toward the cave. Percy watches as she disappears into the darkness that embraced the cave. Once Artemis disappeared fully into the darkness, he flashes away to prepare the things he would need for the date the next day. _

**THE NEXT DAY**

**_With Percy_ **

_ ~6:00 am~ _

_ Percy wakes up and goes to the shower. After he is done, he goes to brush his teeth. The next thing he does is go to the kitchen and cooks some pancakes, waffles, and scrambled eggs with sausages. Then he goes to make some toast and a fruit salad. After he is done making the toast and fruit salad, he puts all the food onto plates and then teleports them to a secret underwater cave that he found when he was swimming around at the lake in Camp Half-Blood. However, before he teleports the food, he makes sure that they are covered and put in a picnic basket. Then, he takes out some fruits and cuts them up and then puts them in a blender. After he finished putting the fruits in the blender, he goes to the fridge and takes out some ice and places the ice in the blender as well before turning the blender on. After a while, he turns the machine off and pours the contents into two separate cups and covers them as well. He teleports the cups of smoothies into the picnic basket that he had already sent to the date's location. By this time he finished all this, it was 7:30. _

**Percy** : Whew, that was a lot. I really hope she likes the food I cooked...but now, I need to get ready or I might be late in picking her up. [heads back to his bedroom] Hmmm... What should I wear? [looks through his clothes] I think I need help with this.

_ Percy then flashes to Aphrodite's palace, scaring her as Aphrodite was putting on makeup and was not expecting anyone to flash into her palace. _

**Aphrodite** : AHHHH! Percy! Was flashing into my palace really necessary?! You could have just knocked on the door and I would have opened for you...

**Percy** : Sorry, Aphrodite. I'm just in a hurry so I didn't think everything through.

**Aphrodite** : It's fine...Now, what do you need me to help you with?

**Percy** : I need help with finding something to wear...

**Aphrodite** : What do you have in mind?

**Percy** : Something casual, I guess. Oh, and the colors I want it to be are blue, black and sea green.

**Aphrodite** : That's pretty simple, actually. Hold on while I think of something...[disappears into another room]

_ ~5 minutes later~ _

**Aphrodite** : [comes out holding a sea green cotton casual shirt and a black Luxury Brand Casual Pants] Ok, I think I have it. [holds it out to Percy] What do you think?

**Percy** : [takes the clothes and goes over to a mirror and holds the clothes in front of him] I think this is ok. I'll take it. Thanks, Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite** : You're welcome. Now, you should hurry up and get ready before you're late.

**Percy** : Ok, thanks again. [flashes back to his room and changes and puts on a pair of black and white converse shoes]

_ Percy stands in front of a mirror and contemplates whether or not to try and tame his hair. He looks at the time and decides not to and so he heads out the door to the nearest flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. By this time, it was already 8:05. _

**_With Artemis_ **

_ ~7:00 am~ _

_ Artemis wakes up and goes to the shower. Next, she brushes her teeth. Then, she goes back to her childhood room to see her mother, Leto, standing there holding up a silver silk long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny pants. _

Artemis: So the dress code is casual?

**Leto** : Yes, it is. Now, are you ready to start? We need to do your hair then your makeup and then find the perfect shoes for your outfit.

**Artemis** : Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, and Mom?

**Leto** : Yes, sweetheart?

**Artemis** : Can we keep the makeup to a minimum? I don't really like putting it on...

**Leto** : Of course we can. [thinks back to the conversation she had with Percy when he freed her] Percy did say that you did not really like makeup.

**Artemis** : Yeah... can we start now, please? When is Percy coming to pick me up for the date anyway?

**Leto** : Oh, he said that he would be here to pick you up at 9, so that gives us an hour and a half to get you ready.

_ Artemis nods and then takes the clothes that her mother was holding and goes to the bathroom to change. After about 5 minutes, she comes back out smiling. Leto then sits Artemis down and blow dries Artemis' hair. After Artemis' hair was dried, Leto curled it to make her daughter's hair wavy. Then, they move onto the makeup. That part was done really quick since Artemis wanted to put on light makeup so the only things they did was do her eyebrows and put on lipstick and blush.  Next, they went to their shoe closet was and picked out a pair of white high top converse shoes. Just as Artemis finished putting them on, a knock sounded out throughout the whole cave. Leto goes to the front of the cave to find Percy standing there with a bouquet of red and white carnations. _

**Percy** : Hi, Leto. Is Artemis ready?

**Leto** : Yes, she is, Percy dear. She is just putting on her shoes right now. [moves to invite him in the cave] Come in.

**Percy** : Thank you. [walks into the cave]

_ Artemis walks to the front of the cave where her date and mother were. _

**Artemis** : Hi, Percy. [Percy turns to look at her and smiles]

**Percy** : Hi there, milady.[hands Artemis the bouquet] These are for you.

**Artemis** :  Thank you. [takes the bouquet and sniffs it]

**Leto** : Artemis dear, how about I help you put those flowers in a vase and then place them in your room while you guys go on your date.

**Artemis** : [hands her mother the flowers] Thank you, mother.

_ Percy then offers Artemis his arm and Artemis takes it as Leto goes to their kitchen to find a vase. They both head out of the cave and then Percy flashes them to the underwater cave. _

**At the Cave**

**Artemis** : [looks around the cave] Wow, where are we?

**Percy** : We [guides Artemis to where the food is] are in an underwater cave that I found when swimming around in the lake at Camp Half-Blood

**Artemis** : Does anyone know about this place other than you excluding me?

**Percy** : No, you're the first person I've shown this place to, not even Annabeth knows about this. Now come on, let's eat. [sits on a blanket he just summoned]

**Artemis** : [smiles, sitting down on the blanket as well] Ok. What did you pack for us to eat?

**Percy** : Well, I have pancakes [takes out pancakes and sets it down on the blanket], waffles [takes out waffles], and scrambled eggs with sausages [takes out scrambled eggs with sausages], toast [takes out toast] and fruit salad [takes out fruit salad]. For us to drink, I have smoothies [takes out the cups of smoothie] So what do you want to eat?

**Artemis** : I'll take some pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs with sausages, and fruit salad. I'll also take one of the smoothies.

**Percy** : [handing Artemis what she wanted] You don't want some waffles? They're good. [eats some waffles]

**Artemis** : Well, I'm more of a pancakes person than a waffle person. [eats some pancakes]

**Percy** : That's cool. That means more for me then. You can have all the pancakes if you want, I'll just take the waffles. [hands Artemis the remaining pancakes]

**Artemis** : [takes the pancakes] Thank you.

**Percy** : So ... how is the hunt doing?

**Artemis** : [smiles] Great. We just raised our ranks back to where it was before Father decided he was bored and wanted to play this game.

_ Percy and Artemis make more small talk until it was nearing noon. _

**Percy** : Well, it's nearing noon so we should get back soon. [puts the plates and cups they used back in the basket]

**Artemis** : Yeah. This was fun. Maybe we can do this again sometime?

**Percy** : [in a surprised tone] As in like another date?

**Artemis** : [gets shy] Well, yes, but if you don't want to, we can do this again as friends.

**Percy** : [stands up and helps Artemis do the same] I would be honored if we went on another date, maybe one that would not require a time limit on the time we have?

**Artemis** : Yeah, that would be nice. [smiles up at Percy]

**Percy** : [leans closer to Artemis] May...May I kiss you?

**Artemis** : [smiles and leans closer to Percy] Yes you may.

_ They closed their eyes and leaned towards each other until their lips met. Their lips met in a passionate and sloppy way, considering this is Artemis's first kiss. They soon had to part due to the lack of oxygen. They both parted breathlessly and smiled. Then Percy snaps his finger and the picnic basket and blanket they used were sent back to his palace. _

**Percy** : [takes Artemis' hand] Let's get going. We shouldn't make them wait any longer.

**Artemis** : [smiling] Ok.

_ Percy flashes them to the throne room, both with a blinding smile on their faces. _


End file.
